Fighting for your love
by mirdaishan
Summary: Takes place exactly after the last scene of 15x10 Dead rails (minor spoiler?). After seeing Morgan and Hodges playing pool together, Greg draws the wrong conclusion about the two of them. In his anger about it he argues with Morgan which ends in both of them walking away. Will things ever be okay between them again?


**After watching tonight's CSI episode this almost immediately popped into my mind and I just had to write it and share it with you all. I hope you like it!**

_**Fighting for your love**_

Just as Morgan realized Hodges had been fooling her all along she noticed someone watching them from down the hall.

"Greg!" she called out, recognizing him. To her surprise he gave her an unusual angry look before shaking his head and walking away. Suddenly she realized what it had to look like to him.

"Greg!" She quickly went after him, stopping him halfway down the hall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," he snapped at her. "You're obviously very busy!"

"Greg, Hodges and I were just playing a game, it doesn't mean anything!" she tried to defend herself.

"Oh, really? Cause I can't help but wonder what kind of game you're playing!" He was still snapping at her, sounding angrier than she had ever heard him talk before.

"What kind of game?" she repeated, seriously not understanding.

"Yes, what kind of game!" He was nearly shouting at her now. "Every time you make me think that you like me you ruin it again by being all over Hodges and clearly liking him a whole lot more than me! So, what is it? Do you like him more than me?"

"Greg, you're being ridiculous," she said, trying to remain calm, even though she was boiling on the inside. How could he think something like that about her?

"Am I? Things seem pretty obvious to me!" He gave her another angry look, which made her forget about trying to stay calm.

"Oh, do they?" she said, almost shouting herself now. "Because things seemed pretty obvious to me earlier when you were flirting with that girl at the pool tournament!"

"Wh… What? I wasn't flirting with her, I was just talking to her!" he called out.

"Well, and I was just talking to Hodges!" she shouted back at him. "There's nothing going on between me and him, when will you finally realize that?"

"As long as you keep drooling all over him? Never!" Greg snapped angrily. He turned around and walked away with big steps. Angry as well, Morgan turned around too, but her anger disappeared as quickly as it had emerged. Instead, she felt hurt and like crying. She turned around again, but Greg was already gone. With the feeling of having been defeated she shook her head.

"Fine," she muttered to herself. If he wanted to be angry with her, she could be angry with him too!

She walked back to the room where she had been talking to Hodges and grabbed her coat. "I don't feel like playing anymore, I'm going home."

Hodges gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

She knew he had to have heard her conversation with Greg as they hadn't exactly been keeping their voices down.

"Fine, just… leave me alone!" she snapped at him before taking off. She knew her snapping wasn't exactly fair as it wasn't his fault she and Greg had had a fight – she had been the one to suggest the game after all – but right now she just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

That she and Greg had had a fight of course spread throughout the crime lab within minutes. It reached Russell as well, who then had doubts about sending them to a crime scene together during their next shift.

"Are you two going to be able to work together?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, we're fine," Morgan answered curtly. She turned around, grabbed her kit and started for the car, waiting impatiently at the door as she knew Greg would want to drive. Without saying a word he got in and started the car. She got in as well, closing the door just a little too loudly. He gave her an angry look before taking off. She returned his angry look and then stared out of the window, trying to fight back the tears she was feeling on the inside.

At the crime scene they barely spoke two words with each other. Greg talked to David about the body while she checked the living room, where the body had been found.

"I'm going back with David," Greg finally said. His tone was as curtly as hers had been when she had answered Russell, letting her know things were definitely not okay between them yet.

"Fine, I'll check the rest of the house," she said, trying not to snap too much as an officer was watching them. She got out her flashlight again and started searching the room for the second time. All of a sudden her eye caught a picture of their victim with his late wife, his arm around her and both of them smiling happily at the camera. It immediately made her think about Greg again. What if something happened to him on his way back over to CSI? Then she'd never be able to let him know how she felt!

Suddenly she realized tears were rolling down her face. Why had she been fighting with him in the first when all she wanted was to be with him?

"Are you okay, Miss?" the police officer at the door asked her. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed he had been watching her rather worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying to push back her tears. "I'm, eh, just going to ask someone else to process the rest of the scene."

She got out her cellphone and called Sara, knowing she would understand it best of all.

"Hey, Sara, could you do me a favor?" she said when Sara had picked up. She tried to sound cheerful, but Sara wasn't fooled.

"Are you okay?" she immediately asked.

"No…" A little sob escaped Morgan's throat. "I… Greg and I had a fight and I just really need to talk to him! Could you please come over here and finish processing the scene for me?"

"Give me five minutes."

Five minutes later Sara appeared next to the police officer in the doorway. She gave Morgan a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, go. I'll figure out what you have and haven't done yet."

"Thanks!" Morgan threw her used gloves into her kit and almost ran outside. Greg had ridden back to CSI with David in his van, so she could take the car they had used to get to the crime scene.

She drove back to CSI as quickly as was legally allowed and parked the car in the first available spot she saw, not caring about it not being properly in between the lines. She rushed inside the building and started looking for Greg. It wasn't difficult to find him: he was arguing with Hodges just outside the Trace lab.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Hodges tried to defend himself.

"I didn't say you did, I just don't wanna say anything else about it!" Greg snapped back at him.

"Hey!" Morgan called out to interrupt them. She gave Greg an angry look. "Just stop it, will you? There's nothing going on between me and Hodges! Get it, please finally get it! I'm only crazy about you!"

And after saying that she pushed him with his back against the wall and kissed him.

When they broke apart, he just stared at her. She smiled at him, the tears already in her eyes. "Don't you see? I'm crazy about you, Greg, I always have been! I thought you realized that when we went out for beers two weeks ago and I almost kissed you then…"

Greg blushed a little, all shy all of a sudden. "I thought that was just because…"

He fell silent, making her raise her eyebrows. "What? You thought I did it because I had had a beer too many? Trust me, if I had, I wouldn't have stopped, but just kissed you back then already! I really, really like you Greg, I honestly do! Not Hodges, but you!"

She leaned in for a second kiss, feeling him respond this time.

"I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise," she whispered, her mouth close to his ear. "But the truth is that I'm really crazy about you and well… maybe being so crazy about you scared me a little and that's why it sometimes looks like I'm flirting with Hodges. But I feel nothing for him, I swear! We're just friends!"

"I believe you…"

She could see it in his eyes – he really did believe her. He pulled her close and this time he kissed her. She gladly responded, wrapping her arms around him and smiling when they broke apart. She immediately leaned in for another kiss. She had wanted this for such a long time already and it just felt so right!

"Eh… I hate to be the one to interrupt, but everyone's staring at you," Hodges suddenly spoke up. She slowly let go of Greg and turned around to look at him. All of a sudden she noticed he had his cellphone in his hand.

"Oh my God, did you take a picture of us kissing?" she understood. "I can't believe you!"

She grabbed Greg's hand and took off with him, angry at Hodges this time. When Greg stopped her, she shook her head. "I can't believe him… He's just…"

"Hey…" Greg gently forced her to look at him. He slowly ran his hand through her hair. "Forget about it, if he hadn't, someone else would have. I don't know if you noticed, but he wasn't exactly the only one watching us…"

She smiled at him, blushing a little. "No, I was kinda only paying attention to you…"

Smiling as well, he pulled her into his arms for another kiss. "I'm glad you did!"

After another kiss he looked at her, a warm look in his eyes. "How about I take you out for more than just a beer after shift? Just you and me…"

With a warm, loving smile on her face she wrapped her arms around him. "Guess…"

And she closed the last few inches between them and kissed him as an answer.


End file.
